


Fire in My Heart

by lovelokest



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: sticksandsnark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I, uh, I just wanted to do this." He kissed her lips lightly, turned, and walked briskly away.</p><p>Stunned, Teyla stared after him and touched her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwdora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/gifts).



> Written for Kuwdora in the 2007 Sticks and Snark challenge with the prompt: angst of any kind/love seeing them build a relationship.
> 
> Thanks to [fairestcat](http://fairestcat.dreamwidth.org) and [bipagan](http://bipagan.livejournal.com) for being sounding boards and reading as it was written, thanks to [bipagan](http://bipagan.livejournal.com) and [taeli](http://taeli.livejournal.com) for the beta.

Standing on the balcony, Teyla tucked a strand of her hair behind an ear and ducked her head, smiling in the bright sunlight and breathing in deep, the sharp briny salt water scent strong in the warm air. She heard his boots thud gently on the floor as he walked over to the railing, standing next to her, his hands clenched tight on the railing. "Rodney." She said, turning to him.

Rodney nodded back awkwardly, reaching a hand out towards her and pulling it back, "Teyla."

"You wanted to see me?"

Clearing his throat, Rodney nodded quickly and clenched the railing tighter. "I did."

"And…what did you want to see me about?" She said, turning towards him, arms crossed across her.

With a quick and nervous laugh, Rodney said "Promise you won't punch me?"

Teyla smiled, broad and kind. "I promise, Rodney."

"I, uh, I just wanted to do this." He kissed her lips lightly, turned, and walked briskly away.

Stunned, Teyla stared after him and touched her lips.

***

It wasn't until later that night, after they had received word from Stargate Command during their weekly dial-in that the McKay-Carter Gate Bridge would be ready for testing when the Daedalus arrived in Atlantis and when the sun was setting over the Lantean ocean, that Teyla was able to find Rodney. He was sitting in his darkened lab with his fingers clattering swiftly over the keyboard and his coffee cup empty beside him as he hunched over his laptop. He startled when she touched his shoulder gently, his shoulder muscles tensing beneath her hand. "Rodney."

Shrugging her hand away, he turned towards her, swallowing as her breasts brushed against his arm. "Teyla, I didn't hear you enter. Please don't punch me." He rushed out, his face flushing bright pink as he squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his face, his body tensed as if he were expecting to be hit.

Placing her hand on his cheek, she rubbed across his cheek with her thumb slow and rhythmic. "Rodney, I am not going to punch you."

Peeking one eye open, he asked "Really?" in an unbelieving tone.

Leaning forward, Teyla paused bare millimeters away from his lips. "Really." And kissed him lightly, her lips lingering against his for a moment as she broke the kiss and stepped away from him.

"I should call Carson." Rodney pushed her away and reached up to his headset.

Teyla stopped his hand mid-air. "Why should you call Carson?" It didn't make sense to her, she wanted Rodney and he wanted her. Why would he want to call Carson?

"Obviously you hit your head or are under the influence of some alien drug." Rodney tried to tug his wrist from her grasp and she tightened her grip.

"Why?" Teyla let her confusion color her words, this didn't make sense.

Smiling weakly, Rodney said "Because that’s the only way you would want me back."

"You are a good looking man Rodney, you like me and I like you." She said, shocked, "There is nothing but me here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can I kiss you again?" Rodney asked hopefully.

Shooting him a seductive look, Teyla moved into his space, wrapping his arm around her and gasping as her erect nipples scraped against the cloth of her shirt as she rubbed against him. "Please, kiss me again."

Licking his lips, Rodney tilted his head and leaned in for another kiss, deeper, longer and wetter this time. He sighed happily into her mouth, hands stroking at her waist, one thumb sneaking up the side of her shirt. She could feel him start to harden against her thigh and she pressed harder, swallowing his needy gasp.

Teyla murmured her approval into his mouth, hands running up the back of his neck to hold his head still, his short hair fine and silky under her fingertips. Threading her tongue into his mouth, she licked her way around his tongue and across the rim of his teeth.

His hands were big and sure as he worked them beneath her shirt and down the back of her pants, one broad finger resting teasingly at the top of her ass crack. "God, you're so hot. I never thought this would happen."

Grinding her thigh hard against his cock, she could feel that it was nearly fully erect and that it was nice and thick. Teyla's mouth watered as she thought about how nice it would be to have that cock in her mouth, wrapping her lips tight around it as she sucked and licked it. The way that Rodney would look, his head tilted back, mouth open and gasping, his hands petting gentle and frantic at her head.

Rodney's hands stuttered across her back as he kissed her again, his tongue trailing along the seam of her mouth, begging entry. "God, I want you."

"How do you want me, Rodney?" She asked softly into his ear, biting at the lobe and tonguing her way up the edge.

"In my bed, anywhere or anyhow you want me." He gripped her ass through her pants and slid one hand teasingly between her legs, rubbing at her crotch through the cloth.

Holding him tight, she whispered in his ear "Would you make love to me?"

Rodney gasped, "Oh god yes. Please, Teyla, please," and snaked a hand between their bodies and up her belly to twist a nipple as Teyla heard the snick of a door closing.

"Is the door locked?" She said, punctuating her words with a grind of her crotch against Rodney's fingers.

Teyla could see Rodney swallow hard, "Yes." He said quietly.

It had been so long since she had been with a man, since before the Athosian home world had been destroyed by the Wraith. For too long it had just been her hand and her remembered and fantasized love encounters. Holding the hair in her hands firmly, she pulled him in for a long kiss and dropped to her knees. Smoothing her hands up his thigh and up to the top button of his zipper, he was as hard and thick as she had hoped.

Undoing the button and zipper, she held Rodney's gaze, curving her lips up into a smile at the look of stunned pleasure on his face as he petted and stroked her head and shoulders. Dipping her hand under the waistband of his boxers, she held him in place and pushed them down to around his knees.

Gripping his cock lightly in one hand and his balls in the other, she leaned forward and breathed on it, enjoying how Rodney did a full body shiver and his hands clasping the edge of the desk spasmodically. "Is this what you want, Rodney?"

Releasing his balls, she traced her finger around the edge of his foreskin, before pulling it down and exposing the smooth, round head of his cock. Letting out a long moan, Rodney jerked his hips in a rough thrust, his cock bumping against her lips. She swiped the tip of her tongue into the slit there and down to the base of his cock and up again, resting her tongue tantalizingly against the head.

"Ple…" he started to say as Teyla opened her mouth and sucked him in, the word ending in a guttural gasp. Listening to him gasp and shake and moan above her, she took him as deep as she could, feeling herself get slicker and she had to resist reaching down and unfasten her own pants, reach down between her legs and rub herself off. She had forgotten how much she liked this and how much it turned her on, feeling someone break apart under her. Judging by how quickly Rodney was breaking apart, it must have been a long time since someone had taken the time to do so.

Her lips brushing against the fingers of her hand still wrapped around Rodney's cock and she hummed before pulling all the way off, raking her eyes up his chest and meeting his blissed out eyes, she grinned and tapped two fingers against her lower lip.

He swallowed hard when she sucked two of her fingers into her mouth, and thrust them in and out, licking along the seam between them and watching his eyes follow her tongue. "Oh god, I'm not going to last long." He said, voice breathless with an unbelieving edge that went straight to her pussy and she had to rub her crotch hard through her clothing, moaning quietly and her eyes rolling back a little.

Biting her lip, she gasped and rubbed harder as she thought about Rodney pushing her back, pulling down her pants and taking her long and hard, make her lose herself and come so hard her vision would white out.

But that was not for now, for now was for Rodney. She sucked on her fingers one last time, making sure they were glistening wet and smiled at him as she lowered her head and took him back into her mouth, determined to make this as good as possible for him.

Sucking lightly on the head, she trailed two wet fingers his cock to behind his balls and let them rest there. Gripping his cock tightly in one hand, she pressed hard against his perineum, and Rodney groaned loudly above her, the head of his cock bumping against the top of her mouth.

Holding his gaze, she slid her fingers back further and rubbed them around his entrance, dipping one finger inside him and twisting it around and thrusting it deeper. His head arched back and his hips jerked as she jacked and sucked him, fucking him shallow and slow with her finger, his loud moans echoing as he his fingers gripped the back of her head lightly.

Moaning herself, she took him deep, feeling the head of his cock bump against the back of her mouth, his pleasure twisting hers higher. She was so wet and she couldn't wait to have Rodney's hands and mouth on her. Twisting her finger, she found his sweet spot and brushed against it lightly once and harder a second time. His thighs trembling as he came into her mouth thick and perfect in her mouth, stuttering out her name and holding her head with reverence.

He gently pulled Teyla's head away and pressed it into his thigh, his hands big and warm on the side of her face and his scratchy thigh hair tickling her nose. "Give me a minute, and, and I'll get you." He said, patting at her head and shoulders randomly.

Rodney slid down to his knees and kissed Teyla deeply, holding her head with gentle hands as his tongue explored her mouth, teasing along the seam of her mouth and inside with maddening slowness. Pushing her onto her back, Rodney lay on top, pressing his thigh firmly against her crotch.

Teyla sighed into Rodney's mouth and wrapped her arms around him as she ground against it, damp cloth dragging against her cunt and clit exquisitely. Back arching and clit pulsing, Teyla slid the sole of her foot up Rodney's leg as he licked and kissed his way up the side of her neck, his stubble scratching teasingly against her jaw. And when he bit down on her ear lobe, she gasped, biting her bottom lip hard and fast, pleasure building deep inside.

Uncurling one of Rodney's hands from her head, she shoved it between their tightly pressed bodies, down to the fastener of her pants. Propping himself up on one elbow, he unfastened her pants with fingers stumbling from quickness and shoved them down to around her thighs.

Leaning down to kiss her lightly, his lips barely touching hers, he teased around her pussy, delicately tracing around her clit and opening, his finger gliding easily. Shuddering and whimpering with frustration, she pressed his hand harder against her, shoving it back and forth hard and quick. "Rodney."

Kissing her again, Rodney rubbed harder and teased a finger inside her, thrusting shallow and slow, Teyla groaned in frustration. There was a time for slow and sweet, but this wasn't it. She needed to feel his fingers pushing deep and firm and twisting inside of her and the pad of his thumb rubbing hard against her clit.

With a quick shove, she rolled Rodney onto his back and leaned over him, her breasts brushing against his chin. Kissing him dirty and hard, she bit his lip and sat back, taking one of his hands and bending down two fingers.

She watched Rodney's eyes growing wide as she guided his hand down to her crotch and down along the crease of her pussy, biting her lip in pleasure as his fingers grazed against her clit and down to her entrance. With deliberate slowness, she sat down, eyes fluttering shut as he filled her and his knuckles rested against her body.

Her world narrowed to the feeling of Rodney beneath her and in her, the sound of his voice murmuring about how she felt, how wet she was and how he couldn't wait to do this in an actual bed.

Arms braced on either side of Rodney's shoulders, she arched her head back and moaned, rolling and grinding hips against Rodney's firmly pressed thumb on her clit and shoving herself desperately down onto his wide fingers, moaning and kissing Rodney wet and messy.

With one last hard shove down onto his fingers, Teyla bit Rodney's shoulder and came, her pussy clenching around Rodney's fingers and her limbs stiffening with short shocks of pleasure running down them. Her clit throbbed pleasantly as Rodney rubbed her lightly, gentling her through the aftershocks, each swipe against her clit sending a shower of sparks down her spine. Gasping loudly and her back arched tight, she shuddered one last time, panting.

Teyla melted into Rodney, resting her forehead on his shoulder, breathing heavily, her body pleasantly sore. Rodney held her tight and absently petted and stroked along her back and body, eyes drifting shut. Teyla felt her eyes getting tired as well, blinking slowly shut and quickly open, trying to stay awake for as long as possible to enjoy the blissed out feeling from her orgasm.

Rodney stretched under her and groaned sharply. "Ow, my back."

Smiling, Teyla languidly rolled off him and pulled her pants up, kissing him softly, their kiss broken by the sharp rap of someone knocking on the door and John's voice drifted through, "Rodney?"

Jumping apart, Rodney tried to straighten his boxers, pants and shirt with quick fingers as he said "Just a minute!" Looking him up and down, Teyla guessed that John would know what they had been doing immediately. There was no way that Rodney could tame his hair and de-wrinkle his clothes in the lab or cover up the bruise blossoming from the bite she had given him on the shoulder.

A short review of Rodney's lab, told Teyla that they had at least managed to not break anything or shuffle too many papers. Teyla smoothed down her shirt and tucked the loose strands from her ponytail behind her ears and nodded to Rodney.

Teyla heard a click and then Rodney said loudly, "It's open."

John entered, looked at Rodney and Teyla and shook his head, smirking. "I was going to tell you to go to bed Rodney, but I think Teyla has already done that. I'm going to bed, you kids have fun." And turned to leave, waving his hand and taking one last look at them before the door shut again.

Teyla and Rodney stared at the door for a moment and then looked at each other and started to laugh, Rodney pulled her in and hugged her close. "Bed?"

"Our own beds." Rodney started to protest, but Teyla cut him off, "If we were to share a bed, I'm afraid that neither of us would get much sleep."

Rodney nodded, "Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow." She promised and waited for Rodney to shut down his computer and close the lab for the night.

"Can I walk you back to your room?" He asked.

"I would be honored."

The walk back to their quarters was comfortably silent, Rodney bumping her shoulders as they walked. Stopping in front of her room, there was an awkward moment. They looked at each other and with a shared smile, the moment was broken.

"Goodnight Rodney." Teyla grasped his shoulders and bowed her head, Rodney bowed his and touched his forehead to hers.

"Goodnight Teyla." They kissed one last time and Teyla watched him walk down the hallway to his own quarters. She could wait until tomorrow to share his bed for the night.

***

Packing the last of her things, Teyla stacked them neatly by her door, her heart aching. She had imagined having to leave Atlantis many ways, but this is not one of them. Her people had always held the Ancestors in high regard, revering them and trying to follow their way of life.

Now they were back in Atlantis, and they didn't want her kind or the Earth people in Atlantis.

Stepping into the hallway, she turned and walked the familiar route to Rodney's room, running her hands against the walls and wondering not for the first time what it felt like for people like John and Rodney. She had watched Rodney's reaction to the city change after he had received the gene, before his reaction was one of confused wonder and awe, after, it was still one of confused wonder and awe but with an undercurrent of understanding and love.

Swallowing down hurt and betrayal, she traced around a wall design, stalling. It was a great gift to be able to say goodbye to someone; she hadn't been able to when she lost her mother or father and she had always regretted not being able to. And now she had the chance and she didn't, something broke inside and she realized that she had never really thought that she would be permanently separated from them in ways other than death.

Separation by death was common, this was not.

She took the last few steps to Rodney's door and pausing with her knuckles hovering over the door for a moment before she knocked, trying to compose herself so she would remember the last few moments she would get to spend alone with Rodney.

Rodney answered the door, his spare science uniform folded in his hands. "Teyla?" They stared at each other for a moment, "Oh, I uh, suppose I should let you in." He stepped aside to let her in, the door shutting quickly behind her.

"I came to give you this." She handed him a small lidded clay pot, the lid rattling slightly. "It was my grandmothers."

Rodney took it from her and pressed his lips against her forehead, "Thank you." He set it carefully down next to his stack of folded clothing and reached into his pocket. "I, I want you to have this."

She took the patch from him, tracing the maple leaf pattern and biting her lips to stop from crying. "Thank you, Rodney." She carefully tucked it under her shirt against her heart and taking his hand.

"Well, this sucks." He laughed, the sound strained and forced.

Teyla smiled weakly, "It does indeed "suck" as you put it" And took him in her arms, holding him until she thought she could talk again without crying. Keeping her hold on him hard, Teyla whispered in his ear, fighting to keep her voice level and failing, "I will miss you Rodney McKay."

In an equally shaky voice, Rodney replied, "And I will miss you Teyla Emmagan."

They held each other in comfortable silence for a long moment, soaking in each other's warmth. Teyla memorized the way he felt pressed against her, the way he smelled: slightly sweaty mixing with earth laundry detergent and the sound of his breathing, even and regular.

Teyla felt him stiffen, and his brows furrow in concentration as his radio switched on and a pained expression crossed his face. Tapping the radio on with more force than necessary, he said "I'll be right there." Switching his radio off, he kissed her desperately, "I have to go. Some idiot has forgotten what Ancient tech we can take and what we can't."

"Go, Rodney." She told him, eyes prickling with unshed tears.

"You leave in two hours, right?" He said, burying his face into her neck, chest shaking with the sobs he was keeping in.

"We leave in two hours."

"I'll…I'll see you then." And squeezed her tightly.

Squeezing back, she pulled away, kissing him for a long time before breaking away and resting her forehead to his, not trusting her voice.

Rodney cleared his voice, "I should, I should really go."

"You should go." She said thickly, her throat hurting from holding back tears.

"Goodbye Teyla." He said, eyes bright and expression miserable.

"Goodbye Rodney." She said, and she knew that she looked the same way.

She left, biting her lip to stop from crying until she got to her room. Sliding down the wall, she wrapped her arms around her knees and wept, holding the patch Rodney had given her in her hands and her shoulders shaking.

***

When everyone and everything else was through except for her and Ronon, she turned around one last time to look at Atlantis, the city of her Ancestors and her home and she had to bite her lip to stop the stinging in her eyes from turning to tears again. She watched Elizabeth, Radek, John and all the other Earth people for a long moment before looking at Rodney. Stopping for a long moment on Rodney, she held his gaze and nodded at him.

He nodded back and Teyla watched as John squeezed his shoulder and felt Ronon mirror John's motion and squeeze hers. It would be okay, John would take care of Rodney for her.

Turning to face the even horizon she could feel Rodney's gaze on her. Taking Ronon's hand she stepped into the wormhole, biting the inside of her cheek hard and ignoring the prickle in her eyes.

finis


End file.
